


Hers

by ababadaboop



Series: That Escalated Quickly [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Hickeys, Light Dom/sub, Long Fingernails, Marking, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scratching, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababadaboop/pseuds/ababadaboop
Summary: During a regular movie night, Mal starts playing with Alex's hands. Not an unusual event in and of itself, but she's had her nails done recently, and they're sharp. Things escalate from there.Alex gets tied up, teased, and marked, and when Mal asks him to tell her what he wants, she gets a lot more than she bargained for.And, in a way, Alex does, too.





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> what it says on the tin! This one took a while to write - sorry for the delay, but I sincerely hope you'll enjoy!  
> (also HELL YEAH look at that WORD COUNT!)

Mal holds Alex’s hand in both of hers, gently stroking the back of it with touches almost light enough to tickle. He looks over at her, a quick glance out of the corner of his eye, but she’s focused on the movie. They’ve propped themselves up with several pillows so Alex can have his legs in Mal’s lap and they can both see the screen easily. Her nails trace lines along the veins of his hands, and he suppresses a shiver. Something on the screen makes them both jump, and Mal’s hands tighten around his. One of her fingernails presses sharply against his skin. He bites the inside of his lip.

Alex curses his light skin later in the movie, when one male lead passionately kisses the other, because he knows his blush makes him appear bright red. Mal’s skin, however, will hide anything except a very strong blush. _Lucky,_ Alex thinks. Lead One kisses Lead Two’s neck, and Alex can feel himself growing even redder. Blood shifts in his body, trickling lower, and he crosses his legs at the ankle to cover it up. He thinks he sees Mal smirk as she follows the shape of a vein with her fingertip.

They’ve talked about it, and Alex knows Mal likes men just as much as he does. He knows they both think two guys kissing is hot, and he _definitely_ knows she has a weakness for having her neck kissed. But she’s not bothered in the slightest, while he’s blushing like a virgin. He wishes he could get her back - stroke her neck, put his hand low on her back - but the way they’re sitting doesn’t allow him to do anything without being obvious. So he sits there, staring at the screen but not actually paying attention to the movie. It’s hard to focus on anything but Mal’s fingers playing over his skin, nails just the slightest bit sharp. Lead Two moans, Mal digs her nails into his hand, and Alex gives a full-body shudder.

“Mal,” he says sharply.

“Hm?”

“What are you up to?” It’s not really a question.

She smirks, drags a fingernail over his wrist. “Nothing. Just playing.”

“Playing?”

Mal shrugs. “If you’d like.” She taps his wrist twice. “Remind me?”

“Red-yellow-green,” he answers.

“And?”

“Green.”

The look that creeps onto Mal’s face is downright evil. “Good.”

Alex shifts. “So, are we going to-”

“We’re watching the movie,” she says. Almost an order. Alex’s cock is starting to take interest, but he ignores it. At least until Mal tugs him into her lap, still not really paying attention to him, but scratching lightly at the nape of his neck. She’s turned him away from the movie, so he’s got nothing to focus on but the shivers she’s sending down his spine. He feels himself stiffen a bit further against her stomach.

One hand slides up the back of his shirt, hitching up the fabric. Mal touches her lips feather-light to his collarbone, and digs the points of her nails into Alex’s neck before he has a chance to arch against her. Instead, a heavy _whuff_ of breath escapes him.

Mal lays kisses across his collar, drags her tongue into the divots behind them. Her mouth reaches the hollow of his throat, hot and smooth, and she bites down without warning, gripping his neck again.

“God, you’re gonna-”

The hand on his back rakes sharply downwards, and he knows there’ll be marks. “No talking,” Mal growls. Then, softer, “unless you need out.”

Her low voice never fails to turn him on, and now’s not an exception as he nods carefully, wary of the points perched on his neck.

Alex closes his eyes, listens to the movie. Mal scratches lightly at his scalp, rubs her hand soothingly over his lower back. He’d fall asleep if it weren’t for Mal’s fingernails being made known just often enough to keep him awake, and her tongue licking softly over his pulse point. He’s awkwardly aroused and drowsy all at once.

A flourished chord indicates the end of the movie, and Alex debates squirming in Mal’s lap. Her nails, though, ever-present on his skin, deter that. Three kisses are pressed in quick succession to the underside of his jaw. A silent question - _“red-yellow-green?”_

“Green.”

Alex is snapped out of his peaceful state as Mal shoves him off her lap. She kneels, looking down at him sprawled on the bed.

“Look at you,” she murmurs. “So hard, and I’ve barely touched you.” She reaches a hand towards him, and flicks a single finger out to drag up the length of his clothed cock. Alex can feel the wild look in his eyes - excited and nervous and curious all at once.

Mal grabs him by the arms and hauls him around - god, she’s strong - to the head of the bed. He’s pushed backwards again.

“Shirt off, but stay there.” Mal leans over to her dresser and pulls a shoebox out of the top drawer. “You know what this is?”

Alex shakes his head. Mal smirks. She reaches inside the box carefully, and pulls out a pair of leather-looking handcuffs. “Here’s a hint. Arms up,” she orders.

Alex tosses his shirt aside and obeys, squirming a little to get comfortable. Fingernails dig into his side as Mal swings a leg over him to sit on his hips. “Stay still,” she growls. Alex freezes in place, breathing shakily. It’s uncomfortable. He’s uncomfortable. But his super hot girlfriend is sitting on his lap and tying him up, so who is he to complain?

One cuff goes on, there’s a soft clicking sound, and then the other.

“Go ahead and pull on ‘em,” Mal says softly. Alex tugs against the cuffs. They’re snug on his wrists, and have been looped around a bar of the headboard. He’s stuck. A shiver crawls over his back.

“Tell me if you go numb, lose circulation, anything, okay?”

Alex nods.

“Good.” Mal’s voice dips low. “You’d better, pretty boy, or I won’t do this to you again for a long time.”

Alex manages to wrangle his response down to a loud huff of air through his nose. Mal reaches for the box again, shuffles through it. She pulls a long strip of black fabric out on one finger.

“How do you feel about blindfolds?”

That’s not a question that can be answered in one word, so Alex takes the risk. “Not sure, but I’ll try it.”

“Hm.” Mal carefully scrapes a fingernail down his chest once, twice, above his right nipple. “No talking.” She leans forward and ties the blindfold tightly around his head. The world goes dark.

“Beautiful,” Mal says. “Rules… No talking unless it’s a safeword, try not to squirm. Noises that aren’t words are fine. Yours?”

“Don’t draw blood, don’t mark anywhere visible, don’t scratch my nipples or my junk.”

“Touching those with the nails is fine, though?”

“Yes.”

“Can I use toys on you?”

“If you tell me what they are.”

Mal’s devious grin can be heard in her voice. “Good.”

The pop of a cap, the click of it shutting. There’s a hand on Alex’s stomach, and he gasps.

“Calm down, pretty boy.” Something slick touches the head of his cock. “Cock ring. Okay?”

Alex nods, and then there it is, a smooth, firm band around the base of his cock. One of Mal’s fingernails drags up the length of his shaft, stopping right below the head. Alex shivers. Sharp, dangerous, pressed ever so delicately against nerves and thin skin.

Mal’s hand disappears. The weight of the bed shifts, fabric shuffles. Hands grab his legs, forcing them apart; he bites back the swear word that tries to escape. Mal settles between his legs, warm thighs tucked under the bend of his knees.

Breath, hot and humid, settles over his hip, and a kiss soon after. Fingernails prick at his other. Barely-there touches leave him shivering, goosebumps raising on his neck. Teeth bite into the flesh of his hip, a hot tongue swirls across the skin, and there is suction. Slick is the only sound as Mal leaves a hickey on his hip.

The points of her fingernails disappear, but her mouth does not. Her fingers stroke at his cock, fingerprints tugging slowly on loose skin. Two strokes down his length, precise, then electric arousal curls in the hollow of his back, forcing a small groan. Mal’s tongue is there, broad and flat and slick, lavishing attention across his frenulum. She digs her nails into his hip - he yelps - two of them pressing right into the bruise she left. Her tongue swirls, lips mouth gently at the sensitive spot under the head of his cock. Alex is sure that if it weren’t for the cock ring, he’d be halfway to coming already. As it is, though, he’s uncomfortably hard.

Then Mal licks over the spot again, tongue wet, dripping slick down his shaft, and the sound he makes is downright embarrassing - a strangled, cut-off moan, tight with the effort that he’s putting into keeping still. Mal just takes the head of his cock into her mouth gently, nearly cradling it with lips and tongue, and Alex whines again as he fights not to move.

Mal’s voice is low when she speaks. “Making this hard for you, pretty boy?”

The retort that comes to mind is _“well, you’re making_ something _hard, alright,”_ but he’s not allowed to _speak,_ and _god,_ that’s frustrating. Mal must pick up on that, nearly echoing his thoughts as she keeps speaking.

“Well, I know I’m making this hard,” she teases, stroking his cock with a couple of fingertips. The points of her nails draw another shiver over Alex, and he has to wrestle himself still again. “God, look at you squirm for me. So pretty, all tied up like that.”

Alex groans, loud and drawn-out, doing his level best to tell Mal what she’s doing to him without words. She clearly knows, though, because she just laughs, a low, dark sound.

Mal’s presence lifts away from the tops of his thighs, and she wriggles smoothly out from under him a moment later. Then she’s almost gone, the only hint the small dip of the bed where her weight rests.

“Alex?”

Alex lifts his head, turned towards her.

“No, go ahead and relax, baby boy. Can you do something for me?”

“Mm.” Alex hums affirmatively, hoping that doesn’t count as talking.

It must not, because Mal continues. “I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you, okay? You can talk as much as you want for this, but you’d better not skimp on the details. I want you to tell me _everything.”_ Her voice has slipped down near a growl towards the end, and Alex nods, eager to obey.

Much to his frustration, though, it takes a minute or two to get his words together in his lust-fogged brain. Mal somehow waits patiently - silently - near his feet. Alex takes a deep breath, shuddering slightly on the exhale, and speaks.

“I love how you tease me, I really do, you get me so hard, but god, it’s so frustrating. I want you to kiss me, hot and- and dirty, like you do when you want to get me all flustered. The way you seem to know all my weak spots, it’s overwhelming, and you’ve- you’ve nearly made me, mmh, come in my pants s- so many times. And there’s - you - there’s so many times you _have,_ too, and it’s- it’s so embarrassing, but it’s so _hot,_ the way you can do that to me so easily. I want you to sit on my lap when you kiss me, I love when you do that, because it just feels like you’re holding me down, but you’re not doing anything at all besides just _being_ there, a- and knowing you can feel it as soon as I get hard is- it’s- it’s such a turn-on, and when you get hard, too, then I can- I can feel it right against my stomach, and it feels so good knowing that I made you like that, it’s- it’s such a rush. I just love you on top of me, holy shit, I don’t care if you’re just sitting on my lap, o- or my cock, or- or fucking me, even, I just love feeling you like that. _Fuck.”_ He’s breathing heavily now, mouth dry, but he’s got so much more to say. So he licks his lips, swallows, and plows onward.

“I want- I want you to sit on my lap and kiss me, and then- then when you want to, it’s so hot letting you decide things like this, I want you to, um, f- hmmf-” Alex cuts himself off with a loud huff, interrupting his speech in embarrassment, but pushes it aside. “I want you to finger me, slowly, like- like you did early on, when everything was so new I’d - I was so sensitive I’d just go off like a shot if- if you even touched my prostate. I always loved how careful you were, even when I was so frustrated and practically begging for it, I love- you’re just always so gentle with me. I want you to get me so wet and- and open for you, fuck, just for you, because you do it so good, I love how good you make me feel. And when- and when you want to, you can just m- make me come so fast, because- because you know my body so well and you know what buttons to push and-” he’s panting heavily again, breathless, so hard now it nearly hurts. His cock lays thick and heavy, straining with arousal, against his stomach. “Fuck,” he breathes. _“Fuck,_ you see what you do to me?” He faintly registers Mal’s weight shifting on the bed.

“You know all the right buttons to push,” he says again, “and you know everything that turns me on, and everything that makes me come, and the way you _use_ that knowledge is just- it’s just so- so hot, and impressive, and I love it, how you know me so fucking well, god, Mal, I love _you.”_

That gets the first response he’s heard from Mal this whole time - a sudden gasp, followed by a shaky exhale. She goes quiet, then, so Alex just… keeps talking.

“And everything- everything about you is so beautiful, like your hair, and your body, and your eyes, the way you look at me like I’m so pretty, too, and you don’t even- you don’t even realize how fucking gorgeous you are to me, and that’s why- that’s why when I tease you, I do it so much, because I want to kiss every inch of your body, and- and just _worship_ you and _show_ you how much I love you, how much I want you, oh, I want you so _bad,_ Mal. I want you to fuck me, I want you to hold me down and have your way with me, however you want, I don’t care if it’s with me flat on my back like this or on my stomach or hands and knees I don’t _care,_ just as long as I get to feel you inside me, rubbing against all my sweet spots, making me feel so good I couldn’t even stand up, just so- so much pleasure I’m weak in the knees, because that’s, that’s what it does to me sometimes when you touch m- my prostate, oh my god, that feels so good. I’ve tried, when I’m alone, to touch myself like that, whether it’s fingers or a dildo or whatever, but nothing compares to you, Mal, that’s why I want _you,_ it doesn’t matter how but _god,_ it’s better when it’s you.”

“Jesus _christ,”_ Mal whispers hoarsely. “Keep going, will you?”

Alex pauses another minute or two to gather the right words, but then he’s right back on track. “I think about- there’s something I think about so much, something you said to me really early on, and it’s- it’s just stuck in my mind and it’s one of the hottest things I’ve ever heard. You- it was the first time you were gonna finger me, and you just looked at me and said ‘I’m going to hook those gorgeous legs over my shoulders and finger you ‘til you _cry.’_ I still remember the feeling I got when you said that, it felt- it felt like electricity, swear to god, it was just so much a- arousal all at once and I was so hard it actually hurt. Christ, I was so horny back then. But I- I kept thinking about that for ages, nearly every time I jacked off- hell, I still keep it in my spank bank, y’know?

“But right now, I don’t care. I don’t care if you want to keep teasing me, just dragging your nails over my skin, whether it’s so light I can barely feel it or hard enough to leave marks. I don’t care if you want to use your mouth on me, however you like, kiss me or leave hickeys or go down on me. I don’t care if you want to fuck me or ride me or use something on me, I don’t give a _fuck_ as long as you touch me. I just- I just want you to touch me.” Alex can feel that his breath has gone ragged, that his voice is rough, and as he registers that, he realizes also that he’s leaking against his stomach, cock throbbing. “Please,” he whispers. “Please, Mal, I want you to touch me.”

There’s a long pause before he gets any response at all. When he does, it’s a sudden exhale. “Holy shit,” Mal says simply. “I didn’t know you had that in you.”

Alex gives a breathy laugh. “Me neither.”

Mal takes a deep breath, slow in and out, and then her commanding voice is back.

“Gonna have to ask you to be quiet again, pretty boy, okay?”

Alex nods, and then suddenly, Mal’s weight is shifting around him. He feels her hands working around his wrists, and then one of them is free. His hands feel fine, and he hasn’t said anything about it, so why-

“Up on your knees.”

She’s moving him. Once he’s up, she puts his hands behind his back and cuffs them together again.

“Turn for me,” she murmurs, hands on his shoulders guiding him. So he shuffles awkwardly on his knees until Mal stops him.

“Wha-” Alex speaks on accident. He clicks his jaw shut as soon as he realizes his mistake, but it’s too late. The tips of Mal’s fingernails are there, suddenly, all ten of them, needling against the skin of his pectorals.

“I told you not to talk,” she growls. A single fingernail scratches another two lines into his chest, close to the first pair. “You want to know what I’m doing?”

Alex nods eagerly. Mal is pressed up against his back then, hands on his chest and stomach, and her chin rests on his right shoulder.

“I’ve got you facing the mirror,” she murmurs. Alex can’t suppress the gasp he gives at that. “I’ll take the blindfold off soon, there’s something I want you to see.”

“Nngh,” Alex manages in response. Mal’s laugh at that is a dark chuckle that Alex has always found to be more of a turn-on than it probably should be. He squirms against her before realizing - _again,_ shit - that that’s another thing he’s not supposed to do. This time, only one line is drawn into his skin.

“Having problems listening, pretty boy?” Her voice is a threat.

Alex shakes his head in earnest. He doesn’t want to do anything that will make her stop, not before he’s come. His erection is beginning to ache, and it hangs heavy between his legs.

“Oh, look at you,” Mal coos. “You’re so pretty.”

Alex moans softly.

“Really? That’s all it takes, Lex? I just compliment you, and you’re moaning for me.” She must have anticipated his indignation, because she rolls right into her next statement. “I know, I’ve had you hard for so _long-”_ she squeezes his left pectoral “-haven’t I?” The fingernails of her right hand prick his stomach. “But you’re so good for me, I just had to take advantage of it.”

For some reason, that sends a shudder through Alex’s body. Mal brings her lips close to his neck. “Huh. That’s new. You like me taking advantage of you?”

All Alex can muster without speaking is a whimper.

“You like me using you?”

A moan.

“You just like being mine, don’t you?”

Alex gasps.

“No matter what that means,” Mal growls. Her tongue slips out from between her lips, tracing a gentle line along the side of his neck that makes Alex fight to be still.

“What if I mark you?” Mal continues. She sucks a little. “What if I _claim_ you?” A bite this time, not too hard, but it’ll leave a mark. “You’d look so good with my mark on you.” Her right hand creeps up to the center of his chest. A point digs into his skin and slowly, _slowly_ drags downwards. “Everybody would know you’re mine.”

This time, Alex doesn’t know _what_ the noise he makes is, besides embarrassing.

“Wish you could see how pretty you are right now. Your face is so red, you’re blushing -” she kisses over the small bite mark “- all -” another kiss, open-mouthed “- the way -” suction, teeth and lips and tongue “- down -” harder now, and it’s going to leave a hickey “- to -” she just keeps _going,_ and electricity trickles down his spine “- your _neck.”_ She bites down harder now, and this time, Alex really can’t help his squirming.

“I know you told me not to leave marks anywhere anyone could see,” Mal murmurs, tracing her fingernails from his belly up towards his chest, “but _god,_ it’s tempting.” Those sharp, dangerous points are on his _throat._ Alex gasps suddenly, a little frantically. His exhale, though he tries not to, is a whimper. The nails trace back downwards, and Mal’s other hand slides lower, to his hip, curled around its curve and so close to his cock but not touching.

“Please,” Alex whispers. “Please, Mal.”

She says nothing, instead dragging two more lines across his chest.

“Wanna see what you look like? Or do you want me to tell you.”

“Tell me,” Alex says hoarsely.

Yet another line is scraped into his skin, agonizingly slowly, as Mal speaks. “You look _debauched._ Your hair’s a mess, sticking up and sweaty, like textbook sex hair. It’s hot. You’re sweating all over, of course, I bet you can feel how hot and sticky you are. And this?” She cups one hand around his cock, loose but still something. _“Gorgeous._ You’re so hard, so hot, and you’re leaking, too. Dripping, little bits of precome, right here.” She strokes a fingertip gently over his slit, and his hips stutter forward without thought.

“Better get you off soon, huh?”

Alex is starting to feel like a bobblehead with how much he’s nodding.

“But first, I’m gonna take this off of you, okay?” Mal’s left hand is resting on top of the blindfold. “Go ahead and speak.”

“Yes.”

Slowly, the dark fabric is tugged over his face, pushed and pulled upwards until it gets past where it was tied and essentially pops off. Alex keeps his eyes closed for a few seconds, letting the dim light of their lamp seep through his eyelids.

“Open your eyes for me, Alex,” Mal says softly. And when he does, it’s to the sight of Mal kneeling behind him, one hand on his cock and the other splayed across his scratched-up chest. Mal was right, he does look like a mess, and he’s so, so hard.

“Please touch me,” Alex moans. “I need to come, please touch me.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Mal says. She kisses the hickey on the side of his neck gently. The hand on his cock slides down to the base, the cock ring she put on him what feels like ages ago. “Gonna take this off now.”

It’s so tight, that’s all Alex registers at first, but it slides slow and easy, and soon it’s popped right off. Mal discards it on the bed, and brings her hand right back to stroking him slowly.

“You wanna see what all these scratches are, baby?”

Alex hadn’t realized that the tiny scrapes of her fingernails might have been something purposeful. “Show me?” he says hopefully.

There’s a second of pause - he registers something, flipped backwards by the mirror -

and the instant he recognizes the word he’s arching backwards, gasping, relying solely on Mal to support him through his orgasm. She does, so gently, strokes him through it, and helps him to sit down, legs folded neatly under himself.

Alex feels tired, wrung out, gazing at their reflection in the mirror. Mal is smiling absentmindedly, but she makes eye contact with Alex as she traces the letters on his chest.

M - A - L.


End file.
